


柑橘与苦艾草 01~03

by NatsuHasGone



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuHasGone/pseuds/NatsuHasGone
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 8





	柑橘与苦艾草 01~03

01

凌晨五点钟，漫长的黑夜悄然离去，辽阔的天空开始呈现出一种淡而美丽的灰蓝色，远处稀薄的云层里，朝阳柔白色的光晕若隐若现，看情况应该是个好天。风平浪静的海面上，一艘船正在平稳行驶着，按照这样的速度，不出20分钟，船上的所有人就可以驶出葡萄牙海洋边界然后顺利抵达公海。

从西班牙皇家铸币厂逃出生天后的翌日，这支让警方头痛不已的队伍宛如人间蒸发般消失在了幽长的地道中。没有人知道他们去了哪里，警方动用所有警力在马德里的每一个角落苦苦搜寻，但最终一无所获。教授的秘密基地早已人去楼空，塞尔吉奥没有耐心再同警队周旋，自然也没有留下一丝有意的痕迹，衣橱里的条纹衬衫还残留着往日果酒的气味，记录着此次计划所有细节的手稿被悉数付之一炬。

他离开时唯一带走的东西是一只棕色的公文包，包内有序地排列着能让队员们在接下来的日子里安然无恙活下去的秘密文件以及一张两年前自己与安德烈斯摄于佛罗伦萨的合照。

时间倒退回昨夜。船上的每一个人刚刚经历了一场筋疲力竭的抢劫，这些天来积压于心底的情绪在酒精的催化下被尽数宣泄，对自由的渴望，狂热的歌声、肆无忌惮的大笑、遗留在铸币厂内悔恨还有无声的悲伤都在这个夜晚成为如玻璃般晶亮的实体。他们用尽力气跳舞，抱着或许再没机会见面的念头大力拥抱彼此，酒瓶像被施了魔法般东倒西歪，在船舱内滚来滚去。而塞尔吉奥，这场计划的主导者，只是在一旁静静地看着他们狂欢，他坐在角落里，手中握着的是一只已经不再鲜艳的玫瑰。

上船前他路过花店，时间紧迫，可他还是在花店快要关门的时候匆匆买下了它。他将这只玫瑰紧紧抱在怀里，这本是为安德烈斯准备的拥抱。在此之前，塞尔吉奥不止一次设想过与安德烈斯见面的场景:他的兄长会以胜利者的姿态从隧道中顺利走出，与此同时还不忘斯条慢理地用手帕擦去脸上的灰尘。而自己，则会立刻冲上去紧紧抱住他，感受安德烈斯的气息，对他说:我们成功了。最后，他会在这场足以让人感到天昏地暗的拥抱结束时轻吻安德烈斯的耳垂。

如果安德烈斯在，此时的他一定会在饮下一杯薄荷烈酒后拉起自己跳着毫无章法的舞蹈。可是安德烈斯死在了地道那头，塞尔吉奥没能再见他最后一面。

午夜降临，所有人在喁喁私语的海浪声中沉沉睡去，除了塞尔吉奥。玻璃缄默无声地碎裂成小块，在指针划过十二点时坠入北大西洋冰凉的怀抱。玫瑰快要枯萎，塞尔吉奥再也抑制不住心中悲伤，他双手捂住脸颊，一如十几年前稚拙的自己。

02

"塞尔吉奥，我听到你在哭。"

安德烈斯在黑暗中打开床头的珐琅台灯，温暖的光线顿时填满整个起居室。他的目光落在左侧的那张床上，塞尔吉奥背对着自己蜷缩成一团，白色的棉质睡衣下是少年单薄羸弱的躯体。

塞尔吉奥被这声询问关切到，在医院里，从来没有人在乎他午夜的哭泣，也没有人在乎他对死亡的恐惧与不安。悲伤的罅隙缓慢延伸，他小声的回应里沾染上浓重的哭腔，还不忘补上一句"对不起"。

"你没必要为此道歉。"

安德烈斯的步伐像是轻柔的风，他走到塞尔吉奥的床边然后慢慢蹲下，丝绸睡衣上金线描摹的刺绣花朵因香水的熏染而变成了鲜活的幽影。这气息包裹着塞尔吉奥，他不禁在脑海中描摹着兄长此刻的样子，而下一秒，他覆在面颊上的双手被安德烈斯轻轻移开。

苍白的脆弱暴露无遗，塞尔吉奥羞愧得不敢去看安德烈斯的眼睛。

"为什么哭?"他抹去塞尔吉奥眼角残留的泪水，"你做噩梦了?"

安德烈斯装作不知道缘由，他的弟弟显然还没有从父亲的去世中缓过神来，作为兄长他有责任开导塞尔吉奥的悲伤。安德烈斯不止一次看到过塞尔吉奥偷偷哭泣时的样子，起初他在等待塞尔吉奥如实向他吐露心中所想，可是塞尔吉奥选择独自一人承受，在安德烈斯面前，他始终沉默而害羞。安德烈斯看重兄弟之间的真诚相待，自己可以对世界上所有的人虚情假意，但唯独不能对塞尔吉奥。他希望他的弟弟也是一样。但伤痛使塞尔吉奥无法主动开口，他毕竟还年轻，做不到像安德烈斯一样取舍得当。

现在主导权又一次落回安德烈斯的手中，他在看到塞尔吉奥如水洗葡萄般清亮的眼神时暗自决定，他再也不会责怪弟弟的躲避，他永远会是这段关系里主动的那一方。

直到结局也是这样。

"我很害怕。"塞尔吉奥承受不住再一次的询问，单是安德烈斯上扬的尾音就已经能让他再一次泪流满面。他断断续续地说道:"我会死吗，安德烈斯?他们说我的病已经好了，但我还是很害怕。"

塞尔吉奥害怕疾病所散发出的苦涩味道，它萦绕在鼻尖，几天几夜都无法消散。死亡在还没有成年的塞尔吉奥眼里与一切负面词汇相关，他不愿去理解其后的深刻意味，只想带着父亲那一份活下来，而他唯一的依靠正在眼前。

"塞尔吉奥，你确实已经痊愈了，但你还不够健康，我想你应该多喝牛奶，不要挑食以及多下楼晒晒太阳，你总爱待在阁楼上看书。"安德烈斯耐心地说道。他低沉的嗓音总能让塞尔吉奥安心，塞尔吉奥的目光渐渐平静，又隐隐约约含着某种期待。

当然，安德烈斯知道这还不足以解开弟弟的心结，治愈童年创伤的过程会很漫长，有些人终其一生仍然无法走出阴影，他不希望塞尔吉奥也像那样。

那么就让这个夜晚成为开始。

他起身，塞尔吉奥以为他要离开，不禁失落地垂下目光。然而短暂的失神中，他感到安德烈斯的气息忽然逼近，足以能带他进入美妙梦境的香水气味扑面而来，安德烈斯的双手撑在自己的枕侧，再然后他翻身上床，躺在了塞尔吉奥的旁边。

塞尔吉奥顿时愣住，有些不相信刚才安德烈斯的举动。在这之前，他们一直保持着某种礼貌的疏离。塞尔吉奥慢慢转过去，身旁的安德烈斯正撑着头盯着自己，他的目光柔软，也真诚十足。

"塞尔吉奥，跟我谈谈吧。我猜你是不是也会在我不在家的时候一个人像今晚这样偷偷地哭?"

安德烈斯的轮廓在暖黄色的灯光中变得柔和无比，他抛出的问题宛如无形的救赎。自己果然是等待了这一刻很久吧，不然此刻怎么会有无休止的倾诉欲望呢?塞尔吉奥想。

于是在那个夜晚，塞尔吉奥如数向安德烈斯吐露心中所想，他由父亲的去世谈到很久之前父子俩经常去的那一家餐馆，又由父亲曾经给自己讲的寓言故事谈到了南极洲的企鹅。塞尔吉奥喋喋不休地说了很久，安德烈斯偶尔附和，其余的时间内都在微笑地看着他。

"我很害怕你会丢下我，你总是很神秘，我甚至不知道你每天在忙些什么……我只是有些怕。"短暂的沉默后，塞尔吉奥终于谈到他们俩的关系。

那些小心翼翼的情绪无处躲闪，全部落入了安德烈斯的眼里，他随即伸出双手将塞尔吉奥揽入环中，同时在他的脸颊上落下羽毛般的一个轻吻。

"或许哪一天我会离开你，但绝不是现在。"安德烈斯柔声说道。

塞尔吉奥埋首于他的胸间，语气里竟带着一丝乞怜的意味:"可我希望你能一直在我身边。"就像是在海上漂流了很久，此刻他终于找到了避风的港湾。

"没有人会陪你到最后，塞尔吉奥，我也是一样。你会长成像我一样的大人，在此之前我会一直陪在你身边，我保证"，安德烈斯摩挲着他毛茸茸的棕色卷发，"还有，在我面前，你无需设下任何防备。"

很多年后，在塞尔吉奥听到密集枪声的那一刹那，他想到的只是这些他幼年时熟记于心的承诺。

"好了，我们该睡觉了。"安德烈斯伸手关掉台灯，屋内顿时又被黑暗淹没。

塞尔吉奥悄悄把手伸向兄长的腰间，安德烈斯闭眼，任他抱住。起居室在此刻无限延伸成深海，他们是两尾游鱼，在黑暗中也能认出彼此然后游向远方，即便远方依旧是无边无际的黑暗。

03

此时塞尔吉奥穿戴整齐地坐在船舱内，面前的小木桌上是一杯刚刚冲泡好的咖啡和几份整理好的文件，他几乎一夜没睡。

接下来自己要去哪里，塞尔吉奥脑子里一片混乱，仿佛又变成了那个在医院里被所有人遗忘的小男孩。

世界上不会再有第二个安德烈斯给他一个家。

那些玫瑰色的日子里，安德烈斯教他读诗画画，教他欣赏古老的戏剧，也教他如何不失优雅地用镀金胸针打开保险柜。在安德烈斯眼里，这些同属于一类艺术。

两人都对数字有着敏锐的感受力，但这方面塞尔吉奥更胜一筹。他在学校兴致勃勃地学习天体运转的奥秘，几何体的复杂计算还有化学里奇妙溶剂的混合。每天放学安德烈斯来接他时，塞尔吉奥都能说上好久。或许是发现塞尔吉奥学习的天赋与极高的智商，安德烈斯开始教他更多的东西:密码学与破译、枪支弹药的购买还有林林总总的侦查手段，有时他甚至手把手指导塞尔吉奥那些"地下生意"的运作方式。等到塞尔吉奥高中毕业时，他已经成为了一个出色的、只属于安德烈斯的学生。

屋子里的陈设没有变过，两张床，一面很大的穿衣镜，墙壁上挂着安德烈斯闲时所作的画。塞尔吉奥没有安德烈斯在艺术上的天赋，也不像他一样精通法国中世纪的绘画流派，他只在默默观察中得出这样的结论:绘画能使安德烈斯的艺术气质发挥到极致。

而等到塞尔吉奥成年后，安德烈斯突然意识到他的弟弟也该有点私人空间了，于是他问塞尔吉奥:“要不要把这间屋子留给你，我搬去书房?”

“不，这样挺好的。”塞尔吉奥连头都没抬，继续专注于手头折叠的纸鹤。

安德烈斯盯着他的背影，不知何时，那个孱弱的卷毛小男孩已经这么大了，唯一没有变的是那头棕色的卷发，毛茸茸，像乖顺的小熊的毛发。安德烈斯的心底突然产生了一种奇异的柔软。

塞尔吉奥仍在一丝不苟地折着纸鹤，挺括的卡纸被轻柔以待，发出利落又缱绻的沙沙声。

身后，安德烈斯无声地靠近，他知道他的弟弟不喜欢在此刻被人打扰，可这时自己偏偏恶作剧般地将他从背后环住，然后用脸颊蹭了蹭那头软软的卷发。塞尔吉奥动作一滞，他无法对安德烈斯生气，而如此单纯而又久违的亲呢举动使他不禁地转过头，他的嘴唇差点擦过安德烈斯的脸。

“你小时候就喜欢折纸鹤”。安德烈斯盯着那只未完成品，喃喃自语。于是他也转过头，两人四目相对，彼此又在这目光中渐渐沦陷。这时，他们惊异地发现自己在对方的眼中发现了一片海域。

如此沉静的海面上没有波澜，只有他们的影子。窗外的日光斜斜探入，为纸鹤镶嵌上一层金色光晕。而那片海域，开始变得波光粼粼。

“安德烈斯。”塞尔吉奥唤出了他的名字。

安德烈斯突然回过神来，像是大梦初醒，这本是一个玩笑，因为他乐意看到塞尔吉奥对此的反抗，略带不耐烦的抱怨，又或者是他脸上闪过的无可奈何。可这些都没有发生，他发现这个失败的恶作剧恰恰是为自己而设的，一阵细微的战栗荡过胸口，安德烈斯自欺欺人般地认定自己什么也没有察觉到。

当然，即使是这样，以安德烈斯的性格，他仍然会坦坦荡荡地松开怀抱，从这氛围中利落潇洒地抽身而退，留下一句“亲爱的弟弟，晚上见。”随后便离开了屋子。

屋子里只剩下塞尔吉奥一人，他失去了兴致，手中未完成的纸鹤孤伶伶地倒在桌上，一种难以言说的落寞朝四面八方向他涌来，塞尔吉奥看着窗外的太阳，他与纸鹤一起被丢下，此刻也只能发出一声悄无声息的喟叹。


End file.
